


Magic Gone Wrong

by dark_myst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Alexander tries magic on his own and it doesn't go as planned. John makes it work.





	Magic Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy if there's any mistakes let me know.

When John opened the door a wave of smoke came out of the apartment. He thought they were done with this, he coughed as he walked into the apartment he grabbed one of the masks they kept by the door for this reason exactly. He went to the fire escape windows and opened the door hitting the rune on the window seal clearing the smoke. Once the smoke cleared completely he took off the mask and started looking for his idiot boyfriend, they made a pact not to do magic alone otherwise this happened. “Lex, where are you? What happened to no magic when we are alone.” John couldn’t see him in the kitchen, or living room.

When John got to the office he heard a strange grunting sound. “Lex you in here?” he started looking around to see what was making that noise. The grunting got slightly louder and then John noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. “Lex?” all the sudden the head of a turtle popped out. “Lex is that you?” a head nod from the turtle. “Oh my god, Lex you're a sea turtle.” The head continued to nod. “Shit, your a sea turtle we need to get you in some water.”

John uncovered Alexander from where he was buried under his clothes. He appeared to be a hawksbill turtle, appropriate, they were native to the Caribbean. He seemed small to John, about a foot and a half, John was quickly becoming thankful for his summers volunteering at the aquarium and with various sea turtle groups. If what he remembered was correct this kind of turtle ate fish as well as coral, so looks like he was ordering sushi tonight. Hopefully Lex would eat some. He picked Alexander up and took him to their bathroom. John knew that Lex would be okay in fresh water for a little while, hopefully whatever spell he used wore off transformations weren’t generally long term. When he went to turn on the water Lex retreated into his shell, he wasn’t generally a fan of being in water for long amounts of time. “I know Lex, but you’ll overheat if you don’t go in. I’ll stay with you for a bit, will that make it better.” Lex peaked out of shell a bit. “Okay, I’m putting you in you’ll be fine.” John knelt next to the the tub. 

Once the water covered his shell, John turned the water off. Alexander stayed in his shell, “Lex you'll be fine.” John put his hand in the water in front of Alexander's head. Predictably Alexander stuck his head out to nudge John's hand. John rubbed his head for a bit he wondered what spell Alexander was working on, Lex would have told him about a transformation spell so it must have been a mistake on one of his spells for Washington. With luck he could a cooling spell after he got a little food into him.

“I'm going to call for sushi okay? That's the easiest way for me to get food you can eat without leaving you alone.” John started to move from his spot next to the tub, and when his hand moved Alexander grabbed it in his mouth in protest. “Ow, Lex you have teeth they are sharp. Watch them.” Alexander eased his grip but didn't let him go. “Okay I get it I'll stay right here and call, but I'm going to have to get up to get the food.”

Alexander didn't want that either but he guessed that it would have to do maybe he could get John to take him with him. He didn't want to be alone in the water plus being a turtle was strange he got hot really fast which was so weird. It also hurt to make noise, what noises he could make. When he tried walking it just felt awkward, and now he was stuck in the bathtub. All he wanted to do was cast a spell to distinguish counterfeit bills but something went wrong and now he's a turtle. 

Alexander let John's hand go and John started stroking his shell. Alexander didn't know that it would feel so good. Alexander moved his legs out of his shell and pushed up into the hand as much as he could on the slippery surface of their tub. 

John chuckled when he felt him push into it. Lex might not like it but John was kinda happy that he turned into a turtle, better than lion. He’d take a turtle over most animals if he was honest. “You like that Lex, you sure seem like you do. You make a pretty turtle Lex.” John personally thought that Lex was preening like a bird more than a turtle at the moment. 

The buzzer rang for the food disturbing their peace. When John moved to get up Alexander splashed around and tried to climb out of the tub. “Lex, I've got to get the food.” Alexander made a strange hissing noise. “Lex that can't feel good it evens sounds painful,” the buzzer rang again and Lex continued to make that noise. “If I pick you up you can't struggle, okay. I really don't want to drop you, okay?” Alexander retreated back into his shell except for his head, which peered up at John as if to say, I can be good. 

John sighed but reached in and picked him up and put his arm around his shell and held him to his chest with one arm, thank God he wasn’t a leatherback. He went to answer the buzzer and the guy asked if he could come down and John said yes against his better judgement. Alexander nudged his head against John's chest in happiness. 

When John got outside the delivery guy just stared at Alexander while John dug into his pocket with the wrong hand all while holding a large turtle. It took until John had his card in his hand before the guy commented. “That's a Turtle.”

“Yep, I'm in charge of rehabilitating him. He got his leg caught in something.” John made up cause you never knew when someone would actually care enough to do something about what they see. 

John quickly got the food and moved them back to the bathroom. John put Alexander back into the water and started to get the food out. Normally John would be against eating in the bathroom but he didn't have much of a choice. John pulled out the pieces of fish he got for Alexander and put his food in his lap. He grabbed a piece of fish and held it out for Lex. Then he ate some of his while he waited for Alexander to eat the offered fish. He knew his boyfriend had issues with food, but he didn’t want to try spell work on him until he ate something. After John ate a few bites of his own food Alexander finally ate the piece out of his hand, “Good boy, Lex.” John rubbed his head then grabbed another piece and they repeated this process until all the food was gone. 

When that was done John spoke, “Can I try an over heating spell on you? We use them on animals all the time in the summer.” 

Alexander nodded knowing that John wouldn't put him in danger. 

John quickly said the incantation then touched Alexander's shell. He felt his magic work and sighed in relief. He then reached into the tub and pulled Lex out. “How about we watch some Netflix before bed?” Alexander nudged his head into John's chest again as he was dried off. 

John was really starting to miss his boyfriend’s voice. Normally he couldn't get him to shut up and John savored the silence but right now he was over it and he wanted this spell to run out. If it wasn't done by the time he left for work tomorrow Alexander was coming with him, but for now he just wanted to watch some Netflix and hold Lex close. 

When John got to their room he sat Alexander on the bed so he could change into his pajamas. Once he was in boxers and a t-shirt he laid on the bed and pulled Lex to be on his chest. He pulled up the show they'd been binge watching, “You can come out of your shell you know and move so you can see you know.” 

Alexander poked his head out and looked at John then tried to move into his normal spot next to John. Seeing this effort John managed to help move him so Lex could rest his head on John's chest. From there John put his arm around his shell and the watched the show until they started to doze off. 

~~~~~

At first John couldn't tell what woke him up at midnight, then he relieved that he could hear Alexander snoring. Turtles couldn't snore, his boyfriend was human again. “Lex!” 

Alexander startled and looked up at John from his place in his chest, “what do you want John I'm sleepy?” Alexander mumbled. 

“Your human!” John cried out. Alexander just burrowed closer, as he did he noticed Lex didn’t have any clothes. “Fine will talk in the morning.” John said looking fondly at the man in his arms. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Alexander mumbled. John had thought he was asleep, but he just ran his hand threw Alexander’s hair until he joined him in sleep. 

~~~~~

Alexander woke early the next morning and the first thing he realized was that he was naked, the second was that he wasn't a turtle. “Holy shit! John I'm human again!” He shouted waking his boyfriend in the process. 

John pulled him closer, “I know I woke up when you started snoring.”

Alexander returned the hug burrowing in to try to get as close to John as possible. “Thanks for making sure turtle me didn't die.” Alexander said looking up at John. 

“Of course, what were you working on anyway?” John asked. That was a question he wanted to know this entire time. 

Alexander turned sheepish, “You know how I'm bad at rune stones.” 

“Yes, you're too impatient to wait for the carving to fully set.” John said seeing where this was going. 

“Well Washington asked me to make a stone that changed colors when counterfeit money was within 5 feet, but I messed up somehow and when I touched it, I turned into a turtle.” Alexander spoke in a rush. It was embarrassing really, he was excellent at incantations and spell work in general except for runes he never could get them to work the way theory suggests they should. John said it was because he was to impatient to wait Alexander thought it was because he didn't get the subtle art of rune stones. 

“Lex this is why we have the no solo magic rule.” At his boyfriend's cringe he continued, “come on let's get breakfast after.” Alexander smiled as he got out of bed, and put on boxers and a t-shirt. He had the best partner a man could ask for. 

As they stood in the kitchen eating the eggs, John suddenly spoke “You were a cute turtle by the way. The type suited you too.” 

“What kind was I?” Alexander was honestly curious he didn't know much about turtles but he wanted to at least know what he looked like. 

“Hawksbill sea turtle. They are native to the Caribbean and I've personally thought they look stubborn. And though they're not the largest of the sea turtles they do have some teeth so they can hurt.” John said and then realizing that he was rambling apologized. “Sorry I just really like turtles.” 

“I know and I'm happy you do otherwise I might have not made it as a turtle.” Alexander said softly. 

“Yeah your self preservation skills as a turtle are about as good as yours as human in other words almost non existent.” John said brightening the mood. 

Alexander changed his mind John might be amazing but he was still a dick, but he wouldn't trade him for anything.


End file.
